Hogwarts Reunion
by lilypad
Summary: Hogwarts is having a five-year reunion for Lily and James' graduating class. Both of them are invited. They, along with around 20 others, have to spend three weeks together in a half castle on Hogwarts grounds. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys….this is just an idea that popped into my head when I was watching that new show…."High School Reunion" and I thought I'd make a fic out of it…lol…ENJOY!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Ummm….i don't wanna!!!  Lily and James don't belong to me…and nothing that you recognize belong to me…the idea half belongs to me but not really…I'm just making a fic out if it….don't sue me cuz there's nothing worth getting a hold of….you can maybe have my stuffed animals…but that's about it….NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!!!!!   GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!!! lol…on with the story….

**~~Hogwarts Reunion~~**

**by: lilypad**

Lily Evans finished washing her face and straightened up to look at herself in the mirror.  _Great!  The day of the reunion and I get pushed into a puddle of mud!  Just my luck.  _With that, she jumped in the shower and let the warm water wash her over.

She had gone for a run in the morning, and had been pushed into a huge puddle of mud by a biker who was desperate to get her out of the way.  He had resolved to just simply push her as soon as she got too near.  So, she had fallen and scraped her knee really badly too!

Muttering under her breath, Lily dried herself off and went to her room to change.  Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was having a five-year reunion for the graduating class of 1971.  They had selected 20 people who Professor Dumbledore had thought made some big impressions on the school, and they were to spend three weeks together in a very large half-castle on the back of the grounds of Hogwarts.

Lily had been chosen because she had been Head Girl, and because she had been part of every school club.  Perhaps also because she had been the female Valedictorian.

She sighed as she remembered who the Head Boy had been.  James Potter had been one of the most immature Head Boys that Hogwarts had ever seen, and, just her rotten luck, she had to go and fall in love with him.  Oh sure, they had dated once or twice, but both of those tries had ended in Lily finding James snogging someone else.  He had tried to apologize, but they had decided that they'd be better off as friends.

Many guys had asked Lily out, after her and James had broken up, but none had felt right.  All or most of them were only attracted to her looks.  It was slightly hard to miss her soft, wavy, red locks and her slim, curvy figure; but that wasn't what drew James in.  He had told her that what he loved most about her was how her emerald green eyes always told exactly what she was feeling.

She grumbled to herself to stop hoping for something that would never happen.  Still, there was that one, small part of her that wished that James still thought about her…No!  That was ridiculous!  He was probably married, and had children by now!  She just wished that he'd at least be there.  Just so that she could talk to him after all this time…

Lily shook her head and looked around in her closet for what to pack.  Professor Dumbledore had told her not to pack anything and that everything would be provided, but she couldn't resist bringing her track pants and shirts.  She didn't think that those would be provided for the girls.  Still, if she ran out, she could always punk some clothes off of the boys.

Lily hadn't changed much after graduation.  She'd stayed the same, tomboyish, immature, sports freak that she'd always been.  She still played Quidditch, but now she also played muggle sports like basketball, and tennis.  She decided to bring her sports equipment with her as well, just in case!

As she rummaged around in her closet, a thought occurred to her.  _What if we have to dress up?  I don't own any dressy clothes!  _It was true!  Lily hadn't owned a dress or dressy pants since her interview days.  But, ever since she got her job as a professional Quidditch coach, she'd shed the formalities (suits, ties, blouses, etc.) for a much more athletic wardrobe.  However, for situations like these, she could always rely on her best friend, Arabella Figg.  Bella lived next door to Lily, and lent Lily her fireplace every morning so that she could get to work on time.

She threw her clothes into a large duffel bag, and moved into the kitchen, where she poured herself a glass of orange juice while attempting to tie up her dripping hair.  The result was that she got orange juice all over the front of her robe.  She swore under her breath and poured herself another drink.  Just as she was about to drink it, Bella came bouncing in without knocking and scared Lily so bad that she spit her orange juice all over Bella's carefully picked-out outfit.

"Thanks!  I spent an hour and a half picking this out!" Bella teased, but with a flick of a wand, she was restored to perfection.

"Sorry.  I'm just a little nervous today!" Lily sighed, as she gave up trying to drink anything for the moment.

"S'okay!  So, how are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Bella asked as she poured herself some juice.

"You might wanna watch it with that…" Lily mumbled, stifling a laugh.

"What was that?" Bella turned and began rummaging through her fridge.

"Nothing.  Make yourself at home…" Lily went back into her bedroom to change her sticky robe.

"I will…I always do!" Bella shot back.

"And what happened to your food?  Did you run our and decide to steal mine?" Lily called from the bedroom, where she was trying to peel the soaking robe off.

"Nope, but I was too excited to eat alone today!  It's our five year reunion!" She squealed.

"Oh god!  Bella!  Don't tell me you're still hung up of Remus!" Lily said exasperatedly.

Arabella blushed and looked away.  "No!  Can't image what you're talking about.  Out of your mind, you are!"

"Bella!  We've been through this before!  You've got to let go…you know why he said you guys could never be together!" Lily could be heard saying from the back of her closet where she was trying to find an appropriate outfit.

"I know he's a werewolf and all, but I don't care!  I loved him, Lil!  Can't you understand that?" Bella whined, like so many times before when they were talking about Remus.

"I know, Bella.  I know what it's like to be in love and not do anything about it…" Lily said softly to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…don't worry about it." Lily called back, cursing Bella for her sharp hearing.

"Alright.  Lily!  We've got to go in half an hour!  Hurry up and get dressed."

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" The redhead grumbled as she walked in.

Arabella surveyed her best friend critically.  She was wearing track pants with an extra big t-shirt, and running shoes.  _At least, _she consented, _they're all brand name._  She sighed at her friend's fashion sense, but let it go when Lily asked, "Are you all packed?" in which case she gasped, and ran out of Lily's apartment.

Lily shook her head, and followed her friend after she had made sure that no electrical appliances were on, and that all of her lights were shut off.  What can I say?  She's a conservation freak!

As soon as she had walked into Arabella's, she smiled to herself because there were clothes flying everywhere.  She called to Bella, and got herself comfortable on the couch.

"Lily!  Get your butt in here and help me pack!" Bella yelled as if Lily was a kilometer away.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…geez!  You don 't have to yell at me!" Lily groaned.

"Come on!" Bella prodded.

Together, they threw half of Bella's wardrobe into her small suitcase, and managed to close it!  Bella sighed as she leaned against it, and was quite calm until Lily reminded her that they still had a reunion to get to.  At that, she flew up, grabbed her suitcase, and ran into the living room.

"Bella, where's your floo powder?" Lily asked, as she came in sight.

"It's near that television." Bella pointed.

"Gotcha!" Lily exclaimed as she spotted it.

She tossed a handful of the green powder into the fire, and said, "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office!" very clearly.  Behind her, she dimly heard Arabella do the same.

She stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing and having a hard time breathing.  When she looked up, she saw a group of people staring back at her, before one of them rushed forward and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"L to the I to the L to the Y!  LILY!!!!" The person yelled joyfully.

"Hey Siri!  It's great to see you!" She gasped back.

"What's wrong?" Sirius Black asked as he pulled back.

She doubled over in a fit of coughing as soon as Sirius had released her.  "I-need-air!" She gasped as soon as she could breathe, but a few seconds afterwards, she was knocked to the floor by a flustered-looking Bella.

"Oh, sorry Lily.  Here, let me help you!" Bella knelt down, and gingerly picked Lily up.

"S'okay, Bell.  Wasn't on purpose." Lily smiled.  Then she noticed him.  He was sitting and talking with Dumbledore while staring back at her with those chocolate brown eyes of him.  Her smile turned softer, and she was speechless.

There he was.  James Potter!

Hey you guys!  Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  I need feedback as to how to make this story better!  And I'm sorry if things didn't really pick up in this chapter…but hey!  It's the FIRST CHAPTER!  And I plan to make this story last….

O….i know this doesn't follow the lines of High School Reunion exactly but that's what makes it mine!  Hope you guys enjoyed!!!!!

~lilypad~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey….I updated really soon for me! lol…alright…thanx to all of you who reviewed…can I get like 15 before I post again?  I'd be eternally grateful! Lol…alrighty then…I'll stop venting and get on with it…here you go!  ENJOY!!!!! **(shakes fist)** cuz if you don't! lol…

**~Hogwarts Reunion~**

**by: lilypad**

_Oh my gosh!  There he is!  Why is he looking at me like that? _Lily said to herself, not really focusing on anyone or anything except James.  This, however, seemed to give her a far off look because Sirius and Bella started saying that she might be mental.  She snapped out of it in time to hear Sirius say, "Are you **sure** she's not disturbed?" which earned him a slap from Lily on the back of the head.

"Owww!  Lilee!  Don't hit me!  I was one of your best friends!" Sirius whined so loudly that they had to cover their ears

"Only God knows what I was thinking back then!" Lily teased playfully.

"Hey!" Sirius pouted, and grabbed her in a headlock.

"Siri!  Stop!" Lily sounded muffled when she tried to speak, so she gave up and gave Sirius a hard smack in the groin instead.  He doubled over, wheezing, as Lily stood up and dusted herself off.  "That's what you get for messing with me!"

"Ouch!  Man, Lily!  What do you do for a living?" Remus asked, as he came up behind her.

"Remus!" Lily yelled, turned around, and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Hey Lils.  I missed you!  Five years really is too much!" Remus kidded, returning her hug.

"Yeah!  Definitely.  Oh, and as to your question.  I'm a Quidditch coach now!" She squealed.  It was obvious that she loved her job.

"Whoa!  Really?" Asked James, from his position near Dumbledore.

She turned towards him uncomfortably.  "Yeah.  I started about four years ago.  I did my share of Ministry of Magic work before then.  I gotta tell you.  I **hated** it!  It was so boring, and we had to wear suits!"

James laughed, and Lily shuddered.  His laugh still had that influence on her.  She checked to see if he had a wedding band.  His hand wasn't anywhere in sight, so she asked the general public.  "Hey you guys, are any of you married?"

Some people giggled, but the rest shifted their feet and smiled at each other.

"Yeah." Said Darlene Longbottom, holding out her hand to show Lily her gold band.

"Wow!  Congrats Darlene!" Lily was happy for her.

"No." Came the general response from all of her friends.  Lily sighed.  So she and Bella weren't the only ones.  And that meant that James was also single.  She smiled to herself and turned around to look for Bella.

"Hey you guys, where's Bella?" She asked, and she saw Remus stiffen slightly.

"I dunno.  Wasn't she with you?" Sirius asked, still in pain.

"Yeah." Just then, the door behind Lily was thrown open, and knocked Lily forward on her hands and knees.

She winced as she hit the floor, her scraped and cut knee hurting agonizingly.  Remus and James must have seen her since because they rushed forward, offering help.  She slowly got up, and attempted to lift her pant leg to expose her now-bleeding knee.

Sirius shied away from it as he hated blood, but Bella moved forward to offer an apology, all while staring at Remus.

"I'm so sorry, Lily!  I seem determined to hurt you today!" Bella cried.

"It's okay, Ara."  She stopped there for she was about to lift the pants off of her knee, but the material was stuck to her knee.  She gently peeled it off, wincing the whole time, and sighed as soon as it was over.

"Holy!  Lily, where'd you get that?" James exclaimed.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." She tried to console them as she was trying to sit up and failing miserably because she couldn't bend her knee.  James lifted her off the ground in his arms, and set her down in his chair near Dumbledore.

"Oh my.  Miss Evans, that seems to be quite the scrape!  Just give me a second and I shall magic it better." Dumbledore mused, with a twinkle in his eye.

Lily smiled, and thought to herself, _Brilliant Lily!  Cause a scene your first hour here!  What will James think of you now?  Probably that you're a sissy and can't stand a little bit of pain.  _That thought was drowned out as James reached for her hand.  She stared at the connected body parts, and then looked up at James.  He seemed serene and sincere as he watched Dumbledore fumbled around to find his wand.  She giggled as he finally took it out of his robes with a triumphant, "Hah!"

Dumbledore leaned over his desk and looked at the wound.  "Alright.  Let me remember.  Ah yes!  Meticulousa Reparo." And as he waved his wand, Lily felt the pain slip away and relaxed.

"Thank you sir.  I'm sorry for being such a bother." Lily mumbled.

"No trouble at all, Lily." Dumbledore assured gently.

Lily sighed and realized that James was still holding her hand.  _Oh man!  He doesn't even realize he's doing it anymore!  He's done it with so many girls.  I don't think he even thinks of me as a girl.  I'm probably just one of the guys to him!_

"Alright.  I shall explain everything now that you're all here." Dumbledore stood up and exclaimed.

Lily glanced around at who else was there.  There were quite a number of people in the small office.  She surveyed each one.

First, there were James, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, and herself.  That totaled five people.  There were 20 altogether in the office, not counting Dumbledore.

Then there was a group of what she assumed to be Hufflepuffs.  There were three blonde girls with big chests staring at James and Sirius and whispering to themselves.  _Guess they haven't changed much!_ She thought bitterly.  Where the bitterness had come from, she had no idea.

Standing near the Hufflepuffs, there was a group of about six guys.  She thought she recognized most of the as either Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs.  There was the Quidditch captains, some prefect, and just some regular guys in their group.

Next, there was a group of about four sinister looking people.  She thought that they must have been Slytherins.  They looked at James and Sirius and mumbled to themselves.  She could only presume that they were plotting.

Finally, there were two shy-looking people in the corner.  One was a guy, and the other a girl.  She guessed that they had been those types of people that only studied when they went to Hogwarts.  She immediately thought that she would befriend them later.

"As you well know, you will spend the next three weeks in the manor on the back grounds of Hogwarts.  I trust you already know all of this?" Dumbledore had started speaking again.  She let her thoughts wander as he began to tell them what they would be needing and how the reunion would work.

"-Finally, think of this as a game show.  If you win, you will go away from this reunion happy as your reward.  If you lose, you'll always regret coming.  Now, go on!  I know you're all shaking to get into the manor." Dumbledore dismissed them, and they all filed out.

Bella nudged Lily as they walked behind the rest.  They had to force Sirius into going ahead with Remus and James.  Lily turned to her and saw Bella incline her head towards Remus.

"Yeah.  I talked to him.  He's the same Remus he always has been.  He hasn't changed one bit!  He's still gentle, kind, and sarcastic all in one!" Lily teased.  "Talk to him Bell!  Come on!  He was dying to talk with you, last time I checked!"

Bella looked nervous.  "Really?  Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!  Now go!" She shoved Bella off in Remus' direction and continued walking by herself after she made sure that the two started talking.

"Hey!" She heard a voice beside her.  She turned her head and smiled.

"Hey James.  What's up?" She asked casually.

"Oh, not too much.  I heard you say you're a Quidditch coach?" He asked innocently.

"Oh yeah.  What do you do now?"

"Oh.  Well, I'm in the same field as you, actually." James said evasively.

"Come on!  Tell me what you do?  It has to do with Quidditch…" She trailed off.

"Fine.  I'm a Quidditch player." James sighed.

Lily didn't throw herself at his feet like the rest of the girls he had told.  Instead, she smiled in her way and said, "Good for you!  I'm happy that you finally made it."  He actually believed that she was happy for him, not that she was just saying it.

"Thanks.  You too!  I knew you'd give up office jobs someday!" He mocked.

"Hey!  I can handle an office job, it just that office that can't handle me!" She laughed.

James looked at her sideways as they continued walking.  He had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What?  What's that look?" Lily asked warily.

"Huh?  Oh, I just…" He trailed off as he leaned in to kiss her.

Lily's eyes opened wide as she realized what he was doing.  _Oh my gosh!  Lily!  He's gonna kiss you!  Do something!  Don't jut stand there gaping like a fish.  _She closed her mouth and closed her eyes as James closed the distance between them.  But, just as quickly as it had come, Lily was pushing James off and turning away.

"What?" James asked angrily.  It was obvious that he wasn't used to being turned down.

"I just…I just can't right now…I'm sorry James." Lily said softly.

"You just can't?!" James repeated, and Lily thought that smoke might come out of his ears at any time now.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly, but James was already walking off towards Sirius and the blonde Hufflepuffs.

She swore to herself as she saw James put his arm around one of the girls and walk off without so much as a backwards glance.  Well, she didn't need that!  Perhaps James Potter wasn't all that she thought he was!  Maybe he was just a jerk after all!  Well, she didn't feel the same about him anymore!  He was an arrogant, selfish, egotistic maniac and she hated him!  _Hate him?  Do I really hate him?_  The answer came loud and clear.  _YES!!_

She smirked to herself and stalked off alone toward the manor.  If Bella was spending the next three weeks catching up with Remus, she'd spend the next three weeks catching up on her sports skills!  She certainly didn't need James Potter to make this trip worthwhile for her!  She scoffed at the idea and jogged the rest of the way to the house.  She gasped as she neared it in its entire splendor.

The manor was huge, with the architecture almost exactly like that of Hogwarts.  Lily knew a little about architecture as that was what she had wanted to be for a few years back when she had been younger.  She had taken a few courses and passed some tests, but Quidditch was her life now.  She inhaled as she walked into the front hall.  It was amazing.

There were marble columns holding up the grand, spiraling, stone staircase that had carving of the different house symbols on them.  The walls were lined with a very rich material that was a light wine colour, and had tapestries hung every now and then.  They ceiling was extremely high and the chandelier was intricately carved crystal, which made the light coming in from outside bounce off in different directions.

As she walked farther in, Lily discovered that many rooms were like the front foyer, lavishly furnished and decorated.  She paused to wonder where her room was when she saw a hand painted sign that said, "This way."  She followed the signs and soon found herself upstairs and checking all of the rooms to find which one was hers'.  She entered the second to last room and saw her picture from Hogwarts hanging above one of the beds.  She threw down her duffel bag and fell onto her bed.  Many faces peered in to see if it was the right room, and finally, Arabella's came.

"Hey Bella.  We're sharing a room.  Thank God!  I thought I'd have to share with one of those blonde airheads." Lily said quickly.

"Oh, okay.  Hey, roomie." Bella smiled.

Lily grinned coyly.  "So, how was talking with Remus?"

"Uh, well, you see…" Bella stammered.

"Come on!  Spit it out!" Lily prodded.

"Fine.  We're kinda getting back together." Bella murmured into her pillow.

"What was that, now?" Lily called.

"We're getting back together!" Bella yelled back.

"Alright!  Don't get mad!" Lily gave up.

"How was talking to James?  I saw him come over to you!" Bella smirked.

Lily went white.  Not with embarrassment, but with anger at the mention of him name.  "Don't ever talk about that prat again!" 

With that, Lily left the room in search for food leaving Arabella to wonder what had happened between them.  First Lily had seemed smitten with James, and now she was as cold as ice towards him.  What had he done?

Hey you guys!  It's me!!!!!!!  I'm gonna be HORRIBLY selfish right now and ask you to review…I know, I know!  I'm such a horrible person, you know, wanting feedback from all the readers…lol…*wink wink*  my whole point was for you guys to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Lol…alright!  So do it!!!!!!!!!  Please??? Lol…till next time…BYE!!!!!!

~lilypad~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys!  Thanx for the reviews!  Ummm…I was wondering…do you guys want Arabella and Remus to be a couple, or Arabella to get together with Sirius (with her and Remus still friends)???  I need opinions on what you guys think should happen…I LOVE you all to bits for reading…but I'd love you just that extra bit more if you'd review…lol…ok, on with the story!!! **Enjoy!!!**

Lily grunted as her racket came in contact with the tennis ball.  She was feeling absolutely exhausted.  After the day she'd had, she had a right to!  She hit the ball even harder as she thought about the goings-on of her day.  First, she'd awoken to find Bella and Remus making out on Bella's **bed!**  Really!  Was a bed the right place to be **making out**?  It was the right place for **other** activities, but **not** for making out!  Then, she gone down to breakfast and caught James and 'Narcissa', she could only assume that was her name as that was what James had been repeating during their make-out session.  She hadn't felt too hungry after that.  You know, watching two people swap spit isn't **quite** as enjoyable as some people make it out to be.

Her racket slipped from her grip and tumbled to the floor and, moments later, so did Lily.  She slumped against the tennis wall and closed her eyes.  _God!  What a day!  First, it's 'Make-Out Monday' or something…and then, James won't stop grilling me about 'Cissa'!  What did **I** do?  _She slowly stood up and grabbed her tennis racket and three balls.  Her overhand serve was so powerful that she barely had time to lower her racket before the ball was hurtling back at her.  _Just imagine it's James' head! _It worked too.  She whacked the ball with all her might and sent it flying back at the wall.  _Take that!  And that!  And that!  _With every hit, she imagined James' face getting more and more pained until finally she stopped because she had no energy left.

She collected her things and headed to the showers.  As she worked her way inside, as the tennis courts were outside, she heard kissing noises.  _Oh god!  Not again!  I don't have the energy to deal with him right now!  _She silently prayed that it wasn't James and rounded the corner.  She sighed in relief when she saw Arabella and Remus there, snogging like there was no tomorrow.  Lily made a gagging noise and Bella looked up, startled.

"Oh.  Hey Lils.  I thought you were Sirius.  I was gonna jump out of my skin!" Bella said, and then clamped a hand over her mouth, obviously thinking that she'd said too much.

"What?  What are you talking about?  What **if** I was Sirius?  Why would you care?" Lily questioned carefully.

"Nothing.  Of course, nothing!  Why **would** I care if you were Sirius?" Bella laughed airily, although it was quite obvious that it was fake and forced.

Remus stared hard at her, and finally shook his head before leaning his head in and continuing the snog session.

Lily shook her head, picked up her bag from where she'd dropped it in exhaustion, and sauntered off to the showers, where she had yet another nasty shock.  There was **James Potter**, in the shower room, **making out** with 'Cissa'.  Lily gave a frustrated half scream, and backed out of the enclosed space, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

James looked up, glared at her and proceeded to nibble on 'Cissa's' neck.

Lily blinked a few times, as though not quite sure of what she had seen, and hurried up to the mansion while resolving to shower inside.  _Urgh!  Potter's **so** annoying!  Is he just **waiting** for me to do this?!  _Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly, and grunted loudly as a massive mass (to her) slammed into her side, sending her sprawling into the wall.

"Oops.  Sorry Lil." Sirius grinned sheepishly at her.

"Where were **you** going in such a hurry?" Lily asked, rubbing her ribs where the corner of the hall table had slammed into her.  _There's gonna be a **big** bruise there!  Damn Siri!  Awww…you can't stay mad at him for long…_

He smiled slyly.  "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"C'mon!  I deserve to at least know to what do I owe the pleasure of this, erm, confrontation to!" Lily racked her brains for what she could say to back **that** up.

"Smooth, Lil.  I was just going to meet-"

Lily held up her hand to stop him.  "What you do in your own bedroom is no concern of mine…I mean, on your own free time."

He pouted.  "I was **gonna** say that I was off to meet James to play a little Quidditch."

She snickered.  "He's currently busy playing a riveting game of 'tonsil Quidditch' with 'Cissa'."

"Ugh!  He **promised** he'd stop for a half an hour so we could get some practice time in." Sirius snapped.

"I'll practice with you, Siri." She offered, rubbing her eyes wearily, but grinning mischievously at him all the while.

"Alright.  Let's go…but drop that smelly, smelly bag off first." Sirius wafted his hand through the air in front of him as though to ward off any imposing smells.

"You know you like it!" Lily teased but nonetheless headed to her room to drop her stuff off.

"Yeap!  Smelly girls just turn me on!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

She came bouncing down the stairs and grabbed his arm to pull him to the Pitch faster.

"Geez Lil.  You'd think **I'd** offered to help **you** by how eager you are."

"Aaahhh, shut up!" Lily shoved him as hard as she could and he stumbled slightly but that's it.

He looked at her with mock pity in his eyes. "Aww, Lily.  Is that all you can do?  The girl I knew in Hogwarts was stronger than that."

"Shut up!  I'm tired!  I've been up since dawn, and all day it's been 'annoy-the-hell-out-of-Lily' day.  I don't know what's more annoying…Potter's face, or catching 'Cissa' plastered to it every 10 minutes." Lily groaned.

"Well, at least it's every 10 minutes.  It could have been every 5 minutes." Sirius pointed out.

"What an, erm, **interesting** way of looking at it.  Only you would look at it that way…" Lily trailed off.

"Yep!  Only me!" Sirius repeated happily.

"Siri, only you can make me laugh hysterically after the day I've just had." She stated, completely breaking down into fits of laughter, and snorts.

Sirius looked at her weirdly and went to grab a few brooms from the broom shed.

"Wait!  I brought my own broom." Lily called after him.  He turned back to her and nodded.  She took out her wand, and muttered, "Accio Silver Arrow." And 15 seconds later, her broom was in her hand and she was preparing to mount it.

When Sirius came out again, she was already flying around with a blissful expression on her face.  He shook his head, mounted his broom, and kicked off.

"Oof!" He cried as Lily elbowed him in the stomach after catching him trying to sneak up behind her.  "What was that for?"

"Siri, you **know** you should never mess with me.  I'm much too clever for **you**!" Lily teased.

"However true that may be," Sirius started, and Lily gave a snort, "you have no right to rub it in my face." He finished very, erm, diplomatically.

Lily rubbed her eyes, and said, "Well?  Are you gonna let the balls out or what?"

When Sirius headed down to the ground, Lily spotted two figures, entangled in each other's arms, coming down to the Pitch.  She called to Sirius.  "I think Potter's here, and he's brought **someone**."

"Great.  We can all three practice." Sirius yelled back.

"Oh no!  I'm not playing **anything** with Potter!" Lily hissed venomously.

"C'mon Lil!  Do it for your old pal Siri."  Sirius grinned cheekily at her.

"No.  Get it through-"

"I'll let you call me Siri-Poo for a whole day…" Sirius offered.

"Well, alright, but I'm not playing on **his** team…got it?" Lily sighed and then added, "Siri-Poo!"

"I didn't actually expect you to accept my offer…" Sirius stuck out his bottom lip.

"Yeah, well…" Lily smiled evilly and flew off.

James and 'Cissa' were already at the Pitch, and James had stopped for a final snog before having to fly off.  When he **finally** unglued his face from Narcissa's, he looked up and a look of horror played on his face.

"Siri!  What's **she** doing here?!" He bellowed so that the whole population of Hogwarts might have heard.

"She's playing with us.  Lilykins here agreed to help me practice while your face was glued to her." He gestured to the blonde standing behind James.

"Well, I'm back now, so she can leave." James said simply.

Lily fumed and landed on the ground a few meters away from him. "Siri had to **bribe** me to stay and play with you two…if it were up to me, I'd have been long gone by the time you and your whore arrived!" She growled.

"Back off, Evans!" James warned, while 'Cissa' gave a loud, 'hey!'

"Hey!" Lily mocked her.  Then she turned her attention back to James. "Oooh.  Were you giving me a **warning**?  I'm shaking in my trakkies!" 

"Evans…I'm telling you to hold off on the insults to Cissa.  Or else!" He said in a low voice.

"Or else what, Potter?" Lily faked her curiosity.

"Keep the insults coming and you'll find out." He said, before making to turn away.

"Alright, I will.  You and your pathetic excuse for a human being, oh I'm sorry…you're **both** pathetic excuses for human beings!" She laughed inwardly at the shocked expression on 'Cissa's' face.  _Probably shocked that someone doesn't think her pretty.  Doesn't even matter if it's a girl or a boy.  _She burst out laughing at that.

James turned slowly and glared at her so intensely that she thought he was going blind and trying to locate where she was standing.  "Evans, as I recall, **you** were the one the was infatuated with **me** back in Hogwarts.  Is this your revenge for all those years?"

"All those years of what?" Lily sneered.

"All those years of everybody thinking you were a pathetic nobody, who posed as an athlete." James smirked.  "Not even **I** liked you back then…still don't, in fact.  I made you think we were friends…probably because we **had** to work together as Head Boy/Head Girl.  Everybody talked behind your back Evans.  At least, all the people **I** hung out with." 

Lily turned huge, hurt eyes to Sirius who came to her side in a second.  He glared at James and said, "That's not true.  Lily was one of my best friends in Hogwarts, and I **never** talked behind her back.  I sincerely doubt that anyone else did either."

"Yeah, right!  Sirius, I know **you** didn't talk about her behind her back, and neither did Remus, but that was only because he was in love with her best friend.  Everybody talked about her behind her back!" And he started listing names.  "See, Evans?  You were just as hated back then as you are now!" James sneered in her face.

That was the last straw for Lily.  She stalked up to him, drew her fist back, and punched him with all of her strength.  He staggered back, and eventually tripped over 'Cissa's' stunned countenance.

"God Evans!  You're even more hot-tempered than everyone says you are!" James yelled in a nasally voice after sitting up.  He was clutching his nose and sneering at her.  She lost it then.  She walked right up to him, and gave him a good, sound kick in the side.  He grunted and fell over again.  By the time he had gotten back up, she had flown off and Sirius was packing up all of the Quidditch materials.

"What are you doing?  We haven't practiced yet!" James said as he got up.

"Practice yourself!" Sirius said, and turned and glared at him.

"What's with you?" James asked.

"What's with me?  What the hell is your problem?  What could have caused you to tell her those complete and utter **lies** back there?!  And you **know** that what she said was true!  Even **I** can tell.  The way you've been acting…she was right James." Sirius said rather coldly and flew off to find Lily.

Hey….i'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated for forever, but I've been busy….i went on vacation.  I started writing this chapter **before** I went on vacation, and finished it after.  I'm sorry, I didn't have enough time.  Ok, so you know what to do right?  REVIEW and I'll **try** to update faster than before.  But I've got another HP fic out…it's still a Lily and James, so check it out.  It's called 'Lily and James' Troubled Lives'.  It's old and I have half the story all typed out, so I should be able to update that one quicker…till next time, REVIEW and TAH!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Do you guys want Arabella to be with Sirius but have Remus as a friend?  Or should she just stick with Remus and they get married, and all that? Lol…nobody answered last time I asked…*hangs head in extreme shame* lol….

Hey you guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm really busy with school starting up and such.  And I had a bunch of homework to do…you know, PRE-school stuff….to get me all ready for school again.  My brain tends to get lazy over the summer, so I'll be updating slower now cause I've got tons of homework every night, I'll **try** to update every month or month and a half but I can't promise anything.  I warned you, so no reviews telling me that you'll rip my eyes out if I don't update, ok? Lol…on with the story…

"Lil!  Come out!  I **know** you're mad at James, but why take it out on me?" Sirius called loudly through the shut door of Lily and Arabella's bedroom.

No sooner had he called this than Lily opened the door with such gusto that Sirius was shocked.  He peered closely at her, and noticed faint pink around her eyes, and that they seemed slightly glassy.  "Were you crying?" He asked suspiciously, but putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah.  Apparently Concealment Charms can only do so much…" Lily smiled at Sirius.

He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and they went on their way down to one of the larger Common Rooms.  Just as they were walking past an open door, they heard James yelling at someone.

"God!  How was I supposed to know she'd get so worked up about it?!" They heard him yelling.

Then, a woman's voice screamed back, "You ass!  Haven't you realized it by now?  She was totally in love with you back at Hogwarts!"

"Wh-what?  Bella, I think this yelling match has rattled your brains.  There is no way **Evans** was in **love **with **me**!" James said matter-of-factly, but with a little sigh at the end.

Lily looked up at Sirius, a quizzical expression in her eyes.  What was it?  It looked most like fury, with a little bit of confusion, and long-gone affection mixed in.  Wait a minute?  **Affection**?  No way!  Sirius shook his head and tilted his head in the direction of the open door, signaling for Lily to listen.

She put her head close to the door and listened in, growing more and more angry with each passing sentence that James uttered.

"Bella, if you're implying that **Evans** and **I** would make a good couple, you're off your rocker!  Barking mad!" James hissed, when Arabella gave him a wink.

He went on. "I mean, look at it this way.  Evans is disgusting, plays Quidditch with **guys**, doesn't dress properly for a **girl**, and-this is a main one-she aggravates me more than **anyone**!"

Sirius was holding Lily back from lunging at James again and giving away their position.

"And then we have me.  The perfect specimen of a human being." James finished pompously.  "No one can measure to me.  Not even Sirius when he acts so weird…"

Sirius stiffened, and whispered to Lily, "**Now** you can hurt him." And he let go of her arms, which he had pinned behind her so as to restrain her.

Lily barged into the room, gracefully tripping over a pile of boxes in front of the door, which she hadn't seen in her blind fury.  James was looking at her, shocked.

"Terribly sorry, Potter.  I mean, you probably wouldn't even want to be in the same **country** as one who's so disgusting, and non-girly, right?" Lily said sarcastically, dusting herself off.

"Actually, I'd rather **not** be in the same country as you Evans, but since we **have** to be, would you mind taking your dirty little self somewhere away from me?  Like, perhaps, up to the sky and never come back?" James smirked at 'Cissa'.

"The hell I will!" Lily exclaimed and made to knock James over, but found herself being held back by Arabella, while Sirius was being wrestled away by Remus. "Fine, I'll be the bigger person and walk away without insulting you, dickhead."

"I thought you **weren't** going to insult me." James mocked.

"Oh, that's nothing.  If I was insulting you, you'd know." Then, she added as an afterthought, "Dickhead."

James muttered something to 'Cissa' and they walked off.

_'Probably to snog.' _Lily thought.

She was distracted as an owl flew in and landed on her shoulder.  She freaked out, and made the bird flap its' wings madly.  Finally, she calmed down enough to see that she had received a note from Dumbledore.

_Miss Evans, _

_I'm sorry to hear that you and Mr. Potter aren't getting along well.  I shall need you two to report to my office at three o'clock today.  As the former Head Girl and Head Boy of Hogwarts, I shall require you two to deliver a motivational speech of sorts to the present student body.  You two will deliver the speech **together**, so I do not expect any displays of animosity in front of the younger students.  I also want you two to meet the present Head Girl and Boy and give them pointers as to how to handle the responsibility of being someone of such importance.  I expect you and Mr. Potter to put aside your personal feelings towards each other and get through this with as little snags as possible.  I look forward to seeing you at three, so until then_

_          Professor Dumbledore_

_          Headmaster_

Lily crumpled up the sheet of parchment in her left fist, and walked out of the room, stony-faced.  In the hallway, she ran into James-literally.

"Evans!  Watch where you're going.  You actually made physical contact with me.  I'm gonna have to wash these clothes five times now, just to get the tainted feeling out of them!" James smirked.

She just looked up at him with blank misunderstanding, and he frowned.  She turned and continued down the hallway, clearly not knowing where she was going.

"Evans!  **Evans!**" James yelled after her, but gave up and shook his head.  "What the hell's gotten into her?!"

Sirius came up behind him, and roughly shoved him forward.  James stumbled and glared at Sirius angrily.  "What was **that** for?" he demanded.

"You **are** an ass!  God!  I can't believe you're so conceited!  Who the hell brings up the fact that someone doesn't dress properly for his or her gender?  Seriously James…you **need** to work on your comebacks!" Sirius laughed harshly, and stalked away, looking for Lily.

He found her in his room; the one that he shared with James 'Perfect Specimen of a human being' Potter.  She was currently sitting down on his bed in a weary manner.  Sirius walked up to her, and she looked up at him, her eyes betraying the fact that she felt very angry, but also very-confused?  Yeah, that was it.  He sat next to her, and she buried her head in his chest.

"Siri, you'll never guess what that letter said." And without another word, she handed it to him.  His eyes scanned the paper, and he burst out laughing.  Lily turned and glared hard at him.

"Oh my god!  This is priceless!  Doesn't Dumbledore **know** that you guys hate each other?" Sirius cracked up.

"Siri!  You were supposed to sympathize with me!  You're not supposed to be amused!" Lily reprimanded playfully.

"Sorry…but, you know…there can only be so many coincidences before it starts getting creepy…" Sirius trailed off.

"Yeah, but what else could it be?  It's not like Dumbledore has some elaborate scheme to get us to get along…" Lily laughed at the idea.

Just then, they heard someone stomping down the hallway and towards them.  

Lily groaned and muttered, "Great!  Just great…I'm **so** not in the mood to deal with him right now!"

James burst through the door and threw himself dramatically onto his bed.  Then, he sat up abruptly and his cheeks turned pink.  "Sorry.  I didn't know I had an audience."  Then, he proceeded to, once again, throw himself melodramatically onto his bed.

Lily laughed outright at his pathetic attempt for sympathy.  James sat up and glared in their general direction.  "What?  What do **you** want?  And what are you doing here?"

She stopped laughing and glared at him, absolutely spitting with rage.  Sirius looked at her and, seeing as how she was, erm, unable to answer, he spoke up.  "This **is** my room too James.  If you don't like the fact that she's here, go spend the day in 'Cissa's' room."

James sat up fully and glared at his so-called best friend.  "Sirius, what's gotten into you?  You act like Evans is your best friend now." 

Lily rolled her eyes, and Sirius said, "James, the way you've been acting actually leads me to think that she is!"

He then proceeded to lift Lily up from his bed, and they walked out, leaving James with his mouth gaping open.

Lily popped her head back in and announced, "Potter, close your mouth.  You'll attract **more** flies than what are already in there.  Pretty soon, you'll be able to start your own **fly** circus."  Laughing, she headed down the hall after Sirius.

James snapped his jaw shut, and, once again, threw himself backwards onto his bed.  Then he remembered that he wanted to have a go at Evans for that little meeting that they had to attend in Dumbledore's office so he got up, and stalked after them.

When he finally caught up, he only saw Sirius standing alone and looking around quizzically.  He walked up to Sirius and said loudly, "What's the matter?  And where's Evans?"

Sirius turned to him, and said, "That's what I'm trying to figure out.  She said she was going to the bathroom, but that was five minutes ago…"

James snorted with laughter and tried to cover it up.  Sirius looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?'

"God!  I didn't **need** to know that Evans has trouble in the bathroom!" James burst out laughing.

Sirius did the same, and pretty soon, they were both cracking up.  Finally, ten minutes later, they heard someone coming down the stairs from the direction of the girls' bathrooms.  James looked up and called out, "Cissa!" 

She flitted down the rest of the stairs and jumped into his outstretched arms.  The rest of her blonde friends came up behind her and smiled seductively at Sirius.

He smiled at them, although it looked quite forced.  "Did you guys see Lily in the bathrooms?" 

'Cissa' exchanged evil looks with her friends and shook her head innocently.  James looked disappointed and when she asked him why, he replied, "I was just hoping to blame her for this little meeting that Dumbledore expects us to attend today."

Sirius looked blankly at him.  "How come-"

James cut him off, "Together!"

Sirius continued looking blankly at him.  "Then why didn't the rest of us get letters?"

James sighed impatiently.  "Don't you get it?  It's a meeting for me and Evans alone!" 

Sirius looked blank for a second longer before suddenly cluing in, and nodding.  "Well, I'll just go looking for Lils then.  See you three later." He winked at 'Cissa's' three friends.

He wandered off in the direction of the girls' bathrooms and saw Lily stumbling towards him clutching her ribs.  As soon as she saw him though, she straightened and smiled at him.  He looked at her suspiciously but said nothing.

They walked to the stairs, where Lily stopped at the top and looked somewhat helplessly at them.  Sirius gave her a strange look and he started walking down the stairs.  When he was about halfway down, he looked at her expectantly, seeing as how she was still at the top.

"Are you coming or not?"  He asked.

"Oh yeah.  I'll be there in just a minute." Then, to herself, she muttered, "If I ever figure out how I'm gonna do this…"

He waited patiently for her to start descending, and when she did, he noticed her extremely subtle wince with every step she took.  Sirius didn't say anything until they reached the bottom of the stairs.  Then, he slyly said, "Hey Lil, I have to go back to my room for a second.  Come on.  I just have to get something, and I might need help with it."

He watched her as she looked desperately at the stairs, and then at him with huge, green eyes.  "Erm, Siri, why don't I just wait here?" She suggested hopefully.

"Nuh uh!  Come on Lils.  You're strong and able!  I need you to help me carry it down."  Sirius looked at her worriedly.

She swallowed, although there was a huge lump in her throat.  Then, she grimly nodded and started up the stairs with painstakingly, slow steps.  Sirius looked at her and slowly started up the stairs after her.

When they reached his room, Lily asked, "So, what do you need help carrying down?"  She looked around as though hoping that it wasn't anything too big.

He smirked and pointed to the case the held the Quidditch balls.  He watched as she swallowed and slowly, but carefully nodded.  He knew perfectly well how heavy the case was.  He wanted to see if she would actually attempt to lift it up.

Lily couldn't believe her luck!  She slowly made her way to the case.  As she moved to bend over and pick it up, she gave a strangled gasp, and reached a hand out to steady her.  She dimly felt Sirius' arms wrap around her stomach and lift her up.  She bit her lip not to cry out in pain.

Sirius placed her on his bed and kneeled down in front of her.  "Lily?" He said softly.

She looked up at him, pain clouding her eyes.  "Yeah?  What'd you do that for?  I was just about to pick it up?"

He chuckled at he fake indignation.  Even through pain, Lily always found something to offend her.  "Lily, what's wrong?  I **do** see the way you wince.  I've known you too long not to."

Lily looked down at Sirius before sighing, and lifting the hem of her shirt up until he could clearly see her ribs.  He gave a strangled cry and his eyes widened almost to the point where she thought they would fall out.

All across her ribs, there were huge, dark bruises, and one or two of her ribs stuck up at an odd angle.  Lily bit her lip at his reaction and prayed that he'd have enough sense not to tell anyone about it.

Sirius swallowed, and said shakily, "Lily!  What happened?" 

She grimaced and smiled painfully at him. "I just…fell.  Please don't ask anymore Siri.  I can't tell you anything else!" 

Sirius looked up at her, and smiled understandingly.  She never did tell him more than she felt she could disclose at the time.  He was certain that she'd tell him everything when she was ready.  Then he said, "Alright.  Since it's so obvious you can't play Quidditch today-"

"Why not?" Lily demanded indignantly.

"What the hell do you mean "why not"?  Because you can barely walk!  That's why not!" Sirius snapped.

She struggled up to her feet.  "I can **so** stand!  Are you watching?  I'm standing right now!  Now let's go!  I'll even carry the case!" Lily stomped over to the case but stopped in front of it, and stared helplessly at it once again.  She looked at Sirius and he sighed.

"Fine.  I'll carry the case outside, but you have to take the brooms.  And you **have** to **promise** you'll take it easy!  If you fall off your broom in a sudden spasm of pain and die, I'll probably end up taking the heat for it!" He joked.

She smirked and said, "Well, then I'll be sure to fall off my broom in a sudden spasm of pain just to get you in trouble!" 

Sirius laughed and jokingly shoved her into the wall.  She hit the wall with a cry, and slid down it, clutching at her ribs.  He rushed to her side.  "Oh my!  I'm so sorry Lils!  I completely forgot!"

She looked up at him, and muttered a forced, "It's okay Siri.  I know how you are!" Then she struggled to sit up and, finally, they were on their way down to the Quidditch Pitch again.

Hey you guys!!  That was it.  Who hurt Lily?  /**sings**/ I'll never tell!  Lol…well actually, all will be revealed in future chapters!!  I hope you're happy that I updated!  I'm so sorry that it's all late and stuff…but school started and I have tons of homework and stuff….*mutters* dammit!  Too many frigging projects! Lol…alright…enough ranting.  Please please please review!  They're what keep my writing!!!  THANKS A BUNCH!!! TAH for now!!

~lilypad


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys!!  I'm really trying to have all this out soon!  But I have to type for my other stories too.  I'm not sure how much longer this is gonna be, but we'll see.  Here's the next chapter anyway!  Enjoy!!!

Lily laughed as Sirius attempted to catch the Snitch.  He was flailing his arms as the Snitch raced right back at him.  It was almost like he was afraid the tiny thing would knock him off his broom.  She clutched at her ribs as searing pain overtook her because of her violent laughing fits.

Sirius looked over at the redhead and noticed that she was doubled over on her broom.  He flew over and laid his hand on her back.  She immediately straightened, winced, and gave him a grim smile.  He gestured for her to land.

As soon as they were safely on the ground, Sirius instructed Lily to lift up her shirt, so that he could see he ribs clearly.

"What?!  Are you mad?"  Lily demanded.

"No, but it'll be **much** easier to fix the broken ribs if I can see what I'm doing!" Sirius snapped back, harsher than he intended.  He was actually just really worried about her.

She kept quiet and glared at him stubbornly.  "I'm fine though!" She insisted.

Sirius 'tutted', and made to lift up her shirt himself.  She slapped his hand away, and slowly lifted her shirt up herself.  He chuckled to himself when he saw her obstinate glare directed his way.

"Alright, now hold still."  He was moving his wand over the injured area, and kept prodding here and there, which made tears spring to her eyes, and had her biting her lip.  He looked up and muttered a quick, "Sorry."

"It's alright, but hurry it up, would you?  We've still gotta practice!" She sounded like she was in pain, but was trying to keep it from showing too much.

He stared up at her, and then looked down at the two ribs sticking out at irregular angles.  He prodded them once more, rather hard, and Lily cried out softly.  Sirius snapped his head up.  Lily was admitting that she was in pain?  **Never!**  

Lily looked at him, trying desperately to keep in the tears that threatened to fall.  She bit her lip and whispered, "Just get it over with already!"

"Alright, alright!  Don't get your knickers in a knot!" He received a slap on the back of the head for that one.  Then, he raised his wand and mumbled a few words that made red and blue light come out of his wand.  The light wrapped itself around Lily's middle, and disappeared into her skin.

She breathed a sigh of relief, because, when the light had completely vanished, her ribs no longer stuck out.  Oh sure, they were extremely swollen, and she still had a ton of bruises, but at least the major part of the pain was gone.  She grinned thankfully at Sirius.

"Thanks.  I was so worried for a sec there that you'd muttered the wrong spell!"  She got up hastily-as hastily as can be expected- and threw her arms around Sirius' neck.

He smiled back at her, "So was I!  But I can't do anything about the bruising or swelling.  If you wanna get rid of that, you'll have to go see a doctor, or maybe Madame Pomphrey."

"It's fine Siri.  I was just worried that the broken ribs would get worse.  Now I'll be fine!  Let's play.  I've only got a half an hour, before I gotta go shower, and get ready to meet Dumbledore."

"And James." Sirius smirked knowingly.  Of course, **what** he knew that she didn't, **she** had no clue!

"Yes, and Potter.  Unfortunately."  She grumbled and glared at a stone on the ground.

"Yeah, so.  Let's get up there before your meeting **passes** and we haven't played yet!" He shot up into the sky, and began looking for the Snitch again.

Lily groaned to herself, and carefully mounted her broom.  This was going to be a painful half an hour.  She shot up after Sirius, and raced after him to see if she could get to the Snitch first.

Little did they know, they were being watched.  James and 'Cissa' turned away from the window with a 'huff'.  In James' case, it was because Sirius was spending more time with Evans than with **him**.  That just really got to him!

In 'Cissa's' case, it was for completely other reasons.  She grinned to herself, and resolved to talk to her friends later about what she saw.  Then, she turned her syrupy smile on James, and leaned in for a good snog.  However, James didn't seem to be in the mood for a snog right now, as he slightly shoved her away, and started walking towards the Pitch.  What the **hell** was wrong with Evans?  Even **he** knew that she could fly better than that!?  Then again, this provided an excellent chance for mocking and teasing.   He walked faster to the Pitch.

'Cissa' was trying to catch up with him, and nearly broke the heel on her shoe.  James turned slightly and saw her struggling to perform a binding spell that would hold her heel there for the present.  He gave a frustrated groan, and doubled back so that he was standing right above her.  He took her shoe, and quickly cast the spell on it.  She smiled and tried to give him a kiss, but he was already walking away from her.  She growled to herself, and hurried after him.

Really!  Cissa was so stupid!  He didn't even now why he bothered with her!  Oh, that's right!  Because she was damn hot!  He smirked to himself, and watched as she came bouncing over to him.  James rolled his eyes as he noticed that she was rather out of breath from her minor exertion, and attempted to walk faster.  As he reached the Pitch, he saw Sirius and Evans up near one of the goal posts.  They appeared to be having a rather heated argument, and after five or so minutes, Lily took off after Sirius, chasing him around the Pitch.

Sirius swooped down and flew right past James.  He was so close that Cissa gave a little shriek and attempted to keep her fluffy, white skirt down with one hand while trying to keep her hair in place with the other.  As Lily neared, she smirked and put on an extra spurt of speed as she passed her.  She dimly heard Cissa shriek again and go wailing to James to go back inside.

Finally, when she'd caught up to Sirius and had nearly knocked him off his broom in the process, she hovered beside him as he talked to James.

"Hey Evans, I've noticed you're getting a bit rusty.  What?  Are your bones **already** becoming weak?  Jeez, I thought they'd at least hold out until you were twenty five." James smirked, but his smirk fell when Lily looked barely interested in his statement.

"That was…lame…" Lily laughed with Sirius as they mocked his pathetic insult.

James' face turned slightly pink, and he spoke up. "Oh yeah?  Well, if you're so sure, then why don't we just play and see who's the best Quidditch player of us all!"

Lily's eyes gleamed with the challenge.  "You're on Pothead!"

He glared at her and said, "It's Potter.  At least remember **that**!" And he raised his wand and muttered, "_Accio Silver Arrow_."

Cissa looked at James.  "Jamesie, what am I supposed to do?  Would you mind terribly if I played?"

Lily snorted. "Yes!"

Cissa glared at her, but turned back to James and gave him puppy dog eyes, which didn't really work because she had slightly beady eyes, so it looked like she was having trouble locating where James was standing.

James smirked at Lily, and said grandly, "I would absolutely **love** it if you would play with us, Ciss."  When he turned his back to mount his broom, Cissa dug her nails into his arm, and held him back.

"Jamesie, would you mind Summoning a broom for me?" She pleaded.

"Fine." He proceeded to do so, and finally, Cissa had it in her hand.

Sirius was floating nearby with Lily as they watched Cissa attempt to mount the broomstick.  She had tried to lift her leg high enough to be able to get it over the broom, but that hadn't worked because James had run in front of her and blocked everyone's sight of her, erm, underthings.

Then, she had tried to hover while sitting sideways on the broom, but she fell of and had nearly crushed James to death.  Finally, James had gotten frustrated at everyone's obvious amusement, and had muttered a spell to turn her skirt into shorts.  Shorts which Cissa had then proceeded to, with her own wand, make as skimpy as possible.

When everyone was finally up in the air, Lily muttered to Sirius, "We only have ten minutes of play time.  Then I have to go shower and stuff."

He'd nodded, and had shouted to James and Cissa, "Everyone for themselves.  You have to score on **that** hoop!  Everyone got it?" Everyone had nodded, although Cissa looked at James as though willing him to tell her what to do next.

Sirius threw the Quaffle up, and James and Lily had caught it, and had proceeded to insult each other while trying to pull it from each other's grasp.

"Let go, you speccy git!" 

"You first, tomboy Evans!"

"You think I care if you call me that?!  Work on your comebacks dickhead."

"I'm sorry.  I have a life.  I don't have time to spend time in front of the mirror trying to think up insulting names to call you."

"Oh right.  What was I thinking?  You probably don't spend **any** time in front of the mirror, by the looks of it." Then she looked him up and down critically.

"Who are you to criticize what I look like?  At least **I** can **get** someone who likes me!" 

"Excuse me, the first day here…who kissed who, you asshole?!" 

James sputtered.  Then, "Figures you still think about that.  It was probably the only kiss you've **ever** received."

"You're just bitter and pissy 'cause you've never been rejected by all the bimbos you go out with.  You realize they only want you for your 'fame'."  She gritted her teeth.

"**I **am the best goddamn Chaser in all of England!  Who the hell are you?!  **Nobody**!" 

Lily looked at him, hurt.  Then, her hurt turned to anger and-pity?!  Nah, couldn't be!  "Whoa, James.  If you have to **make up** stuff just to get people to pay attention to what you have to say, well, that's pretty pathetic.  Oh, and I am the 'best goddamn Quidditch coach in all of England!'  That's who I am!" 

With that, she snatched the Quaffle out of his dazed hands, and dashed up the Pitch with it, and scored.  She flew around in a victorious circle, and then joined the game again.  Sirius and James were head to head and James was just about to score.  On the side, Cissa was cheering James on.  Lily flew over to her.

"You realize you **should** try to get the Quaffle too, right?!" She snapped and then she flew off, satisfied.

A loud whoop interrupted her thoughts, and she looked at James fuming, and at Sirius swooping after the Quaffle with a huge smile on his face.  He had scored before James could have.

This continued on for another five minutes, and by then, Lily and James were only competing with each other.  Lily had the ball, she was hurtling up the Pitch and towards the hoop.  James was right beside her, and he was desperately trying to take the Quaffle from her.  Lily was so close she could almost **feel** herself scoring.

She was so close…

And out of nowhere, Cissa flew up at the last moment and roughly hit her broom handle.  Before Lily knew what was happening, she was hurtling downwards in a daze.

She dimly heard Sirius yell something, and then she heard, rather than felt, a sickening _thud_ as she landed roughly on the Pitch.  _Not even so much as a Softening Charm has been cast…_That was the last though she had before she blacked out as the pain reached her full force.

Sirius landed beside her moments afterwards.  "Dammit!"  He kneeled next to her, and felt for a pulse.  It was still there.  He exhaled slowly and looked at her.  She looked very pale.

He heard James land next to him and glared at him as he also sank to his knees next to Lily's limp form.  Then, Sirius looked behind them at Cissa who was wearing a rather smug expression on her face, but quickly sobered up when she saw Sirius watching her.

He clenched his fists, but turned back to Lily to see James checking for a pulse.

"I thought you didn't even want to be in the same country as her." He hissed at him.

"Oh shut up Sirius.  I was angry when I said that."  James pulled his wand out, and quickly said a spell to reduce some of the pain in hopes that Lily would maybe come to again.

When nothing happened, he tried a more powerful spell.  Still, nothing happened.  James began to get frustrated and began lightly hitting her cheeks.

Sirius slapped his hand away hard.  Then, he conjured up a stretcher and he and James lifted Lily's limp, pale, and battered form onto it.

James walked silently beside the stretcher as Sirius levitated it back toward the mansion.  He stared stonily ahead as Cissa came up to his with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, Jamie!  You won didn't you?!  I'm so proud of you!  And you owe your triumph over Evans all to me!" Cissa cooed happily, and was slightly taken aback when he stopped and rigidly turned to her with anger radiating from him.

"**You **did this?!  You **meant** to do this?  You actually **meant** to get her to fall off her broom?!" He growled threateningly.  

"Well…I mean, I thought it was what you wanted…" Cissa looked around in vain.

"What the hell!?  I never meant to **actually** hurt her!  God Cissa!  I would have **never** even **thought** of sinking this low!  This is lower than low!  This is…argh!  I don't even know what to say!" And with that, James and Sirius marched up the lawn, and to their mansion with Lily floating between them, still unconscious.

James looked down at her face, which he expected to find peaceful.  He was therefore surprised when he saw that her face was twisted in agony.  He nudged Sirius, and they slowed down once they reached the main Hall of the mansion.

"Let's take her up to her room.  We can Summon help if she doesn't wake up in the next half hour or so." James suggested.  Sirius nodded and they started to float Lily up the stairs.

When they neared a corner, one of Cissa's friends ran around it and ran smack dab into Lily's stretcher, causing Lily to go flying out of it and land dangerously close to the stairs.  She appeared to be teetering between rolling down the stairs and staying put.  James dashed after her and grabbed one of her still hands.  He gave her a good, hard tug in his direction, not expecting her to be so light, and wound up with her in his lap.  He felt his face heat up, but picked her up and deposited her back onto the stretcher.

Sirius grinned cheekily and they began moving again.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" James snapped, embarrassed slightly at having had such a reaction to touching Lily.  But then again, he'd had that same reaction when he'd first laid eyes on her in Dumbledore's office when they first came here.

"I wasn't **saying** anything though!" Sirius protested, but kept on smiling nonetheless.

When they reached Lily's room, James stared at Lily's Hogwarts picture.  Whoa!  How had he **missed** her?!  She looked gorgeous in that picture!  But maybe that was just on picture day?  Maybe the rest of her time at Hogwarts, she was hideous.  Yes, that was it.  And if anyone asked him about anything to do with this, that was his story and he was sticking to it!

James gave a sigh of relief and helped Sirius slowly lower Lily onto her bed.  Gods, he wished he would just hurry up and wake up so he could talk to her and apologize…

Hey you guys….sorry this is kinda late.  I actually started writing it the day after I posted the last chapter, but now it's like a month after that….lol…yeah, ummm, please review!!!  please?! **/Begs/** lol…alright, so, give me feedback, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon, ok?!  Good, TAH for now!!!

~lilypad


End file.
